Holly's murder in Archer's POV
by fourwa arshad
Summary: this fanfic is about holly's murder in the Hex Hall series in Archer's POV. Archer's first year at Hecate and the story about his past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I thought I should do a story before Hex Hall of Holly's murder in Archer's POV. This is my first fan fiction, please read and review.**

 **Me: Hey Archer, old boy, do I own your rights?**

 **Archer: no, shut up.**

 **Ah, so anyway, all the characters belong to Rachel Hawkins. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The Eye messed up. Messed up badly. Sending a member of their community into the middle of hundreds of Prodigium? What am I supposed to do? Spy for them? Yeah right. Like I wouldn't get caught the second my feet crossed Hex Hall.

On my way to the 'Juvie', I was majorly freaking out. I'm only 14, and they're sending me in the middle of my enemies. Even if there was a really slim chance of finding out that I was an Eye.

Yeah, originally, I was a warlock. And my cover was pretty strong. But that didn't mean I was not freaking out of my mind about going into that hellhole swarming with my enemies. Especially after they killed the whole party we set in Columbia to spy on a council member. The council who monitor the prodigium movements and work for their benefits and blah, blah, blah. Didn't stop them from losing or even finding out about some of their members working for the Eye.

Yeah, the greedy bastards who work as informants for the Eye and rat out information on the council for money and their protection.

But some, like me, weren't really left a choice. I grew up under the eye of l'occhio di dio, pun definitely intended. My parents were found dead in their house, so the Eye adopted me. Somehow, I don't really believe that. The Head of the Defense centre of the Eye, Simon Cross, raised me up and gave me his name. Still, more than a few members of the Eye wanted me dead when I joined. He was also the one to suggest sending me to hex hall, the boarding school for prodigium.

Simon had provided me with the best cover. A brown haired, dark eyed, teenager who made his school gym invisible and earned an immediate ticket to Hex Hall. Nothing could go wrong with that, right? At least not in Hex Hall. Where all the nut job prodigium teenagers are huddled up for exposing themselves and causing damage.

They even made a betrothal for me last year, as a part of my cover. A girl named Holly. Of course, she didn't know I am an Eye, but Simon has some connections, he got a warlock to have his daughter, who was also enrolling in Hecate the same year I was, make up my cover by betrothing her to me, made up some nice council betrothal documents, and we were planning our wedding. But, once my super duper spy skills are not needed any more, bye bye Holly.

The same warlock was pretending to be my father to meet my new principal, Anastasia Casnoff. A name that sticks with you. They already told me that she is an important member for the council, so some chance of juicy gossip from there.

The car entered the school parking lot. Wowza, creepy didn't even begin to describe it, it was a big three storey building, so worn out and grayish looking, I am surprised the damn place still exists. Everywhere around it are moss covered plants and trees. The building loomed between the tall oak trees surrounding it.

' Here you are', the warlock, holly's father said. I took a deep breath, prayed to whoever was listening, that I at least don't get beheaded till dinner, I had no desire to die hungry. And got out of the car. Together, we got out from the car and walked towards the front porch.

Hecate hall. As I started up the stairs, I thought,

 _Welcome to Monster University… Damn._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Looking over to the lawn, I saw about a hundred students milling around, unloading luggage. Almost all of them seemed like old students, but some, new like me, were staring at the huge building. I saw a dark haired girl about my age, standing beside a woman looking over at us. They waved at the warlock beside me.

Huh, so this must be Holly. Dark haired, green-eyed, she was kinda cute. But her expression brought a smile to my face. So I wasn't the only student all sunshine and rainbows about coming here. There was a sour expression on her face as she stared up at the building. I wonder what she did to be shipped here.

Most of the students were mopping around their parents. Tears dripped from the faeries wings, the weres howled. They didn't wanna be here, made sense, considering their enemy was going to join them this semester. The thing that surprised me was that none of the old students paid any attention to me and Holly. They didn't know yet that they had a new classmate much less that he was an Eye.

Huh, then I guess, I shouldn't freak out so much and maintain my cover, my almost foolproof cover. But I still had to maintain a low profile. And play the part of Gossip Girl in here.

Fredrick, the warlock and Holly's father, motioned Holly and her mother to follow us to the foyer. Standing in the foyer, I ran my gaze on the walls and ceiling. The huge foyer had a brown massive staircase in its center. The twisted staircase was three stories high, supported by nothing. The walls depicted eighteenth century paintings. There was a stained glass window behind the staircase, from the second floor to all the way up to the ceiling.

The window showed the dawn of the Prodigium. The three angels who refused to side with anybody in God's and Lucifer's war and were cast out of Heaven. The stained window showed that they were all pretty pissed with the Almighty's decision. The Angel dude casting them out of heaven looked like some warrior dude with a pissed off expression.

'Impressive, isn't it?' a voice behind me said, 'It shows the origin of the Prodigium'.

Turning around, I saw an older yet elegant lady, a witch, it seemed. Huh, this must be the principal, the female version of 'Dumbledore'. Only if Dumbledore had the line of his lips so thinned out, it looked drawn from a pencil. Or had his hair in a tight bun at the top of his head.

Anastasia Casnoff smiled a tight lipped smile, and motioned us to walk further into the foyer. She turned and addressed Fredrick and his wife,

'You must be Mr. Black and Mrs. Black, and Holly Black and Archer Cross', looking over at us. She said my name with a southern accent.

'Yes, Mr. Cross was unable to make it here due to some health issues' Fredrick said, 'He wanted me to drop off Archer here.'

'Yes, of course, I understand. I received a letter regarding his absence. He also informed that the two young children are also betrothed and that your families are quite close with each other'. She said with a smile, this time showing a line of teeth.

'Yes, ma'am.' I said, forcing a smile. I was feeling much confident now that Casnoff didn't suspect my cover.

Holly's cheeks reddened at the mention of the betrothal, but she didn't pass a look at the mention of the closeness of our families, considering I was meeting her for the first time.

'Well, nothing pleases me more than a well made connection between two young hearts. Anyways, back to the school, our school has some rules and regulations along with a few prohibitions. Students are not allowed to perform magic outside of classes nor on any other students. Magic is the means of making peace with others of our kind, so I strongly disapprove of any unnecessary use of magic. The boy's dormitory is on the second floor and the girl's on the third floor.

'Your luggage has been moved to your respective rooms. Your roommates are already assigned. I expect you to befriend them no matter their statuses.'

'Mr. Callahan here will guide you to your rooms'. She motioned towards a blond boy who looked no older than 16, graced us with a smile as tight as her gray bun and began talking to Holly's parents. The boy looked over at us, gave us a smile and began walking in front of me and Holly. Not much chatty, I suppose.

'Bye, Holly. Good luck. Hope you don't have to room with a were' I said goodbye to Holly with a grin and couldn't help but noticing a blush climbing up her neck. Ah, well. As long as she wasn't like these high school girls I spent last year going to school with, who flash you grins and laugh like they're shrieking on your lame jokes and are really annoying, then I had no problem with her. If she is, then I guess I'll become a divorcee while still in school.

I climbed up the stairs and entered the hallway. The sitting room had two couches, a recliner and a bunch of chairs here and there. Some students were unpacking their luggage and heading to their rooms. While some were slouching on the threadbare couches chatting with each other.

A boy, nearly my age, came rushing towards, out of breath as if he had lifted some really heavy weight.

'Hey, I'm Evan. Your roommate', he said with a grin. 'I already moved your luggage in the room.'

He guided me towards the room and closed the room behind me saying 'Welcome to Hex Hall'.

Unpacking my luggage, I sat on the bed and wondered about the school that was going to be my home for the next 4 years. Hopefully, I could get some information on the council pretty quickly. So I wouldn't spent whole 4 years here and play the nice little warlock.

I was a warrior. For the Eye. They were my family and I would never betray them. At least I wouldn't have to worry about my exposure, If I played my cards right. I would just live here and not develop a real friendship with any of them. I have to hide who I am.

Somehow, I doubt that's going to be much difficult for me.


End file.
